Through Another's Eyes
by Xx-silent-assassin-xX
Summary: Enemies Yao and Ivan have hated each other from the day they met. So caught up in their perception of the other, they can't see past the surface. Can some ancient Chinese voodoo set things right? The only way to fix things is to walk a mile in each other's shoes... Otherwise they may just be stuck forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! This is rp done between myself and my friend and I hope you all enjoy :3**

- Hetalia -

Ivan wasn't sure whether to be happy or pissed off. He'd finally gotten settled in his Biology class, gotten used to all the stares and whispered insults, and memorized what to do to keep each person off his back, when he'd gotten called up to the office to be told that he was being transferred to the AP Biology class. Apparently he was too smart for such a remedial class, and while normally people would be proud of that, he wasn't too keen on being stuck in a room of pretentious people who thought they were better just because they're smarter. He got great grades, knew more than people gave him credit for, and actually loved school. But the people... well, they just weren't his cup of tea, and this kind of thing made him feel small, even thought he was six foot four and built like a concrete wall, and the anxiety didn't help anything. It just made him miserable. So he couldn't help grumbling under his breath, trying to hide his face in his scarf, as he made his way down the hallways to the classroom, dread emanating off of him like an aura.

Yao muffled a yawn, resting his head on his hand, leaning against his desk. He was having so much trouble waking up today, and he blames the fact that he was up until two o'clock in the morning. It wasn't his fault that he had a list of things to do that seemed to go on forever. He had to get it done before he went to sleep, on top of doing his homework. He'd just have to catch a nap before work and he'd be fine. He had his notebook open in front of him, taking down notes as their teacher spoke. She wrote down the important information on the board, knowing the class was following along. If they weren't, chances were high that they would fail. Francis was sitting beside him, unable to be his usual, talkative self, and for that Yao was glad. He really couldn't afford to be distracted right now... Which is why he frowned when there was a knock on the door. He turned to see who it was, dread filling him when he saw who it was.

Ivan was rather perturbed when he found the door locked, knowing he'd have to disturb the school junkies in the middle of their lesson. Just great, already making enemies and he hasn't even stepped inside the room. When the teacher opened the door, he didn't smile, or do anything really, other than hand her the note from the office. She nodded, waving him inside and telling him to take a seat in the back, as it was the only place there were any seats left. He didn't really care though. If he was in the back then no one could stare at him or complain that he was too big and they couldn't see, or anything of the sort. Just because he was docile and never said anything back didn't mean it didn't piss him off. But what did piss him off was the fact that he noticed a certain someone in the room, and he immediately bristled, brow twitching in annoyance.

Yao could feel his body tense up, and he gripped his pencil tightly. Thankfully it didn't snap, even if it would feel good with how angry he was. Who did this guy think he was, coming into his class like he belonged there? He rolled his eyes, turning back to the front. He was so glad Ivan was sitting in the back while he was far away from him in the front. The teacher went back to her lesson like they weren't just interrupted by the school's most horrible person, and he was finding it harder to concentrate knowing that... thing was in the back of the room.

Ivan felt like a cat, the hairs on his neck raised and his lips twitching over barred teeth. This asshole, pretentious and snobby as ever. Good God, who did he think he was? Mr. Perfect. He could feel the hatred seeping from Yao towards him, and he couldn't even pay attention to the lesson, not like it mattered much, as he probably already knew this stuff, but still. He couldn't stand this guy, not one bit. Even though Yao had never upfront taken part in bullying him, Ivan knew how he felt from overhearing his scoffs, conversations, anything really. He just hoped that he didn't have to interact with him.

Yao found himself glancing towards the clock over the door more than once as the lesson seemed to drag on. He just wanted to get out of here and away from Ivan as fast as he could. unfortunately time seemed to drag on and he felt like ripping his hair out. After what felt like hours, the bell was just about to ring when the teacher called for their attention. She held up a sheet of paper, announcing she had partners for the upcoming project picked out, and everyone should come take a look on the way out. She stuck the paper on the board, holding it up with a little magnet, and moved away just as the bell rang. Yao jumped up and went over to the list, figuring he'd be by himself yet again. He froze at what he saw, a ball of ice seeming to drop in his stomach. No... That couldnt' be right. There's no way he'd be able to work with him! He frowned, clenching his fists tightly before turning and strolling out of the room, Francis hurrying along behind him. He knew there was no point in arguing with the teacher about partners. Once she's decided, there was no changing her mind.

Ivan raised an eyebrow at Yao's angry demeanor, not sure what on earth such a privileged person could be angry about. Really, when you're that perfect with so many friends and such great grades, what the hell was there to be upset about? He just rolled his eyes, shrugging his bag over his shoulder to leave. He didn't think that he'd be given a partner since he'd literally just got there, but he figured maybe the teacher had been told about his transfer a few days prior, so he decided to check anyways. Once everyone else was out of the way, he moved over to look, and he felt his face fall into a scowl. Great, just great! Now he could see what Yao was so pissed off about. This sucked! How dare she...he had to resist glaring at the teacher, knowing that she had no idea that they hated each other. He frowned, biting his lip, and turned, ready to head to his next class and endure whatever bullshit he had that day.

Yao was beyond pissed off, and it showed clearly on his face as he stormed down the hall. Francis had to hurry after him, sending apologetic looks to everyone they passed. He was more than grateful when they parted ways, not wanting to be a bad friend, but knowing it was best to just leave him alone until he cooled off. Poor Alfred though. He had to sit with him in his next class. He just hoped that he wouldn't say anything. Luckily Alfred wasn't stupid enough to say anything, the hand he had raised in greeting to Yao dropping when he saw the look on the other's face. Not wanting to risk getting snapped at, but still wanting to know what happened, he ripped out a piece of paper and wrote out a small note before dropping it on the other's desk. Yao frowned at the paper but sighed, taking out his own pencil to respond, knowing that he couldn't just ignore it. Alfred smile in victory, turning back to the front of the room while he waited.

Ivan was exuding a lot more anger than he usually did, normally just quiet and introverted rather than menacing. But today he just couldn't stop glaring at everyone and everything. He was glad when he got to his next class, waving to his sister and taking his seat next to her. Natalya was a year younger but very smart, and even though she was a bit overbearing, she was the only person that would speak to Ivan, let alone be anywhere near him, so he took what he could get. He told her about the project once she'd asked what his problem was, and he also had to tell her that no, he didn't need her to 'take care' of Yao. He was just a little annoyed that he'd have to work with Mr. Pretentious for almost three weeks. It didn't feel like long before the class started, went by, and ended, the bell signaling for lunch. Ivan, like he always did, made his way to the front lawn of the school, taking his perch on one of the low branches of a large tree to read. It was a good place for him, somewhere he couldn't be bothered, and he hoped he could clear his mind, knowing that eventually he'd have to go /talk/ to Yao.

Alfred had, somehow, managed to calm Yao down to the point that the people sitting around them could relax. Yeah, he was still beyond annoyed about the whole thing, but he was going to be the bigger man and not show that it bothered him. If they couldn't work together, he was more than okay with just doing the whole project himself and slapping Ivan's name on it. The bell rang and he stood, gathering his things. Might as well talk to the guy and get it over with, not wanting to spend any more time than he needed too. So he headed out front, where he knew he'd find him, Alfred trailing along behind him. It only took a moment to spot the large teen in the tree and he approached cautiously. "Hey!" he called up to him, crossing his arms.

Ivan had decided that, since he was simply reading a poetry book, he would listen to some music. He put his earphone in, putting on some random playlist before he started singing along under his breath as he read. It was so nice out today, and he could feel his mood getting better, a grin making it's way onto his face. But when he heard someone below him, he blinked, yanking his earphones out and looking down only to let his smile fall away. God, what did this jerk want? He resisted rolling his eyes before stuffing his phone into his coat pocket and closing his book. He swung his legs over and slid off the branch, landing on his feet with a thud. Tilting his head, he raised an eyebrow in question. "What is it?"

Yao resisted the urge to take a few steps back, unlike Alfred who didn't seem to have a problem doing so. Stepping back would show weakness and he wasn't afraid of this overgrown man-child. He held his head up high, not going to show any emotion. "The project for Bio. I know we don't want to work together, so I'll just do all the work." That was the best solution to the problem, and it would save them a lot of unnecessary talking.

Ivan felt a wave of anger rush over him, not able to believe that this guy was seriously standing here saying this to him. It got harder and harder to keep a monotonous face, wanting to glare childishly at the other. But damn it all if he was going to let himself come off as some evil and mean person after he's spent years forcing himself to be docile and silent to avoid even more allegations against him. "I'd prefer to put my share in, actually. I'm not stupid. Thank you though." he said, accent thick as he mentally smirked.

Yao clenched his hands tightly, eyes narrowing. "I never said you were stupid." he said, even if he had thought it. He didn't want to risk his grade going down because his partner couldn't put in the same amount of work that he was. "I figured it was best because we don't get along." His entire body was tense, and he was regretting coming out here in the first place, but he couldn't just walk away now.

Ivan bit the inside of his cheek, crossing his arms and sighing. It was getting so hard to keep calm, but he knew it wasn't a good idea to get pissy. "I didn't say that you said I was stupid. Also, I don't really care who I'm working with, as long as I get a good grade, and you're /so/ good at that, aren't you? I'll not say a word to you, but I'm not letting you do all the work." he said. Whether he admitted it or not, he just didn't feel right letting the guy take on the whole thing, even if it /was/ Yao.

Yao took in a deep breath, counted to ten slowly before letting it out. Just talking to this guy was more stressful than he wanted. How were they supposed to work together? He needed to remain calm though and he sighed. "Fine. Where do you want to meet to figure out what we're doing?" He already knew where he wanted, but he figured he could ask.

Ivan shrugged, not caring at all. He just wanted to get the thing done, already planning on speeding ahead and getting his half done way early so he could be done with this whole experience. "Wherever. I don't care." he said, adjusting his scarf and scratching at his neck idly. He was starting to feel a lot less angry and a more anxious and nervous, not liking the look he was getting from Yao and even Alfred. He just wanted them to go away and stop looking at him like that.

Yao actually did sigh, barely restraining from rolling his eyes. He could feel a headache coming on, and he wanted nothing more than to get away from Ivan. "Golden Dragon. Right after school. Don't be late." With that, he turned and marched away, Alfred trailing along behind him with one last glare at Ivan. He wanted to meet somewhere public so they would be able to focus, and that was the best place in his opinion.

Ivan bit his lip, nodding as the trembles set into his hands and legs. God, he hated this, people staring at him like he was this horrible person when in reality the only reason he was so distant and cold was because of those very people's actions. Especially Yao. He'd done nothing but shun him and treat him like garbage from the moment they met, and feeling his glare for too long just made him upset. But, it couldn't be helped. He turned to go back to what he was doing, deciding to skip the rest of classes since no one else knew or cared where he even was. Once the school day ended, he sighed, sliding down again and pulling his bag over his shoulder, starting towards the restaurant on the other side of town.

Yao could feel his body relaxing as soon as they were out of sight of Ivan. This was going to be a long day, he could tell. But he had to stay focused, barely eating at lunch as he wrote down a list of possible subjects for their project. The fewer words they said to each other, the better. Before he knew it, the final bell rang and he gathered up his homework from the day before heading out. It was a long walk, one that he's made for years, and it gave him the time to think and clear his head. He just needed to remain calm during this meeting and everything will be okay.

Ivan decided to stop at home, since it was on the way, to change, wanting to be comfortable. He took his slacks off to pull on some loose fitting jeans and a striped tank top, putting his scarf back on over that before pulling his bag back over his shoulder. It had been so hot out that day, so he was glad to be in something cooler and more comfortable. After grabbing a bottle of water, he set back out, hurrying as to not be late. He made it to the restaurant about ten minutes later, walking in to find Yao already sitting at a table. He felt his stomach clench, not wanting to do this one bit, but forced himself to remain with a neutral face before walking over and pulling out a chair to sit down. "Apologies. It was hot, so I stopped to change." he said stifly, fidgeting as he pulled out a notebook.

Yao went straight to the restaurant, not making any pitstops or delays. He just wanted to get the whole meeting down and over with so he could go on and do things that were actually worth his time. He stepped into the cool building, breathing a sigh of relief to be out of the hot sun. There weren't many people around, so he went to an empty booth, taking a seat. He hadn't even been sat down for more than a minute before his mom came out of the kitchen, a plate of food in her hands. He opened his mouth to protest, but she set it in front of him, giving him a look that said he better eat it. He sighed and nodded, taking a few bites to appease her. She nodded, satisfied before heading back into the kitchen. He tapped his fingers impatiently as he waited for Ivan, getting irritated as the minutes passed. He pulled out his notebook when he saw the larger teen come in, and he flipped the book open to the page where he wrote his ideas. "Don't worry about it. I wrote down a few different ideas we could do if you want to pick one." he said, sliding the notebook over.

Ivan hummed shortly in reply, tilting his head to look at them. He could feel Yao's eyes on him, and it made him nervous, and he immediately started to curse whatever deity that decided to give him this stupid anxiety. He figured he should try to be the docile one here, even though his mind coursed with venom towards the other, and he was sure that Yao felt twice as hostile about him. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, to be honest, I know more about human anatomy more than anything relating to biomes or wildlife processes, so if it's okay, we should probably stick to something of that nature. Other than that, it doesn't matter to me what you pick."

Yao resisted the urge to start tapping his fingers again, wanting Ivan to pick something quickly. The sooner they decided on the subject, the sooner they could figure out who was doing what. Once they did that, they wouldn't have to talk to each other unless they absolutely had to. He nodded once, pulling his notebook back. "That sounds fine by me." he said, pulling out a pencil to circle the topic. "What part of it do you want to do?" Whatever he doesn't choose, he'll just do the rest.

Ivan raised an eyebrow, the corners of his mouth twitching angrily. Well, he was past trying to be nice, since all that seemed to do was make Yao act shorter with him. He just couldn't stand this guy, nothing he did appeased him, not that he wanted his good graces or anything, but it would be nice to be cordial with someone he had to work with. Clearing his throat, he thought for a moment, chewing at the end of his pen. "I'll take the bone structure diagrams, evolution research, and the skeleton labeling. I know most of the human bones by memory anyways...so I'll have it all done by Friday." he said, writing as he spoke.

Yao nodded, not looking up at Ivan. That was more than okay with him. He actually preferred the actual report part of presentations and projects, so this would work out wonderfully. He wrote down what the other said, before writing what he was doing below it. "I'll take care of the actual report then, yes?" He finally lifted his gaze, but didn't look at Ivan. Instead his attention went over to the clock above the door, wanting to see what time it was. Maybe if he was lucky, he could spend some time with Roma before he had to get to work.

Ivan just nodded, his entire body tense. He hated this, he hated how much Yao hated this, and him, and he just wanted to leave. But he didn't want to be obvious by turning around to look at the time, and his cell phone was completely dead. He nodded, trying to stifle a yawn that sounded a little too much like a mewl to be letting out in public. He was rather tired, and he couldn't wait to get home and finish cooking for Natalya and Kat so he could go to bed. All he had to do was get Yao to tell him they were done. "Yes, sounds right to me. I'll give you my part on Friday." he said, moving his hand up to scratch at his neck nervously.

Yao nodded again, already packing up his things. If there was nothing else they needed to discuss, he wanted to get out of there. If he left now, he'd have a little over half an hour to spend with his boyfriend before he had to get to work. He blinked at the sound of a little tray being set down on the table. He looked up to see his mom standing there. He raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was doing. "Cookie? You two eat them, yes?" The tone of voice just dared them to disagree with her, and Yao sighed. "Yes." he said, reaching out to take his. Seemingly satisfied, she turned and headed back to the kitchen.

Ivan slid his notebook into his bag, pulling out his ipod and earphones for the walk home. He'd forgotten about it on the way here and had been miserable, so at least the 15 minute walk would be spent a little better this time. When the woman appeared by there table though, he jumped a little bit, startled at her sudden appearance. But he sighed and offered her a sincere smile before taking his cookie. "Ah...how fun, I love fortune cookies." he mused to himself, feeling like he was a small child again.

Yao wanted to set the cookie back on the tray once his mom was out of sight, but he knew she would know if he didn't eat it. He sighed, cracking the cookie open to see the fortune, figuring he might as well look. A frown tugged at his mouth at the fortune, but he pushed the thought from his mind as he ate the cookie. She probably thought she was being funny with the fortune. Why else would she put the same thing as the fortune cookie from Freaky Friday?

Ivan raised an eyebrow as he read through the tiny fortune a few times, nibbling idly at the cookie in his fingers. But he ultimately shrugged it off, not really sure what it meant, and not caring quite enough to ask. He did turn to look at the clock now, eyes widening. Had they really been here that long? Kat would start to worry if he didn't get home since he hadn't had phone battery to call and tell her where he was going. He swallowed what was in his mouth, quickly pulling his bag over his shoulder and sliding out of his seat. "Sorry! I have to get home or my sister will get really worried and last time I did this she...oh jeez, you don't care." he said, turning to leave without another glance.

Yao finished off his cookie before sliding out of his seat. He swung his bag over his shoulder, more than ready to get out of here. He glanced up at the clock, frowning at the time. Looks like he was going to have to head straight to work from here. He sighed, letting Ivan leave without a word. He will admit, he didn't know he had a sister, but it didn't really matter. He popped his head into the kitchen to tell his mom goodbye before heading out himself.

Ivan walked home relatively quickly, glad to see that he'd beaten Kat home just barely. He tossed his bag to the side and went up to his room to change into some sweatpants before he went back down to the kitchen. He had to cook dinner for the girls since they both sucked at cooking and would probably burn the house down if he let them do it. But afterwards, he could do some work and get to bed. Once he finished cooking, he put it in tupperware for them to grab before they both left for their shifts at work, then headed up to get started on the project, able to do a lot of it without even touching his book. He was glad when he was able to get a shower and into his pajamas, texting Kat and Natalya to tell them goodnight before curling up in bed, more than ready for some sleep.

Yao hurried to work, hating that he had wasted so much time with Ivan when he could have spent it in someone else's company. But it was to late to do anything about it now. He got changed into his uniform, wanting to get through the day as fast as he could. He had a long list of homework to get done tonight, and the sooner he got started the better. Thankfully time seemed to fly by, and before he knew it, he was back home. He slipped up to his room quietly, dropping into his desk chair. He hummed lightly to himself as he got started on his work, not noticing the hours creeping by. By the time he was done, it was nearing two o'clock and he sighed. He stood, stretching his back out before getting ready for bed. He flopped down on his mattress with a groan, falling asleep easily.


	2. Chapter 2

When morning came, Ivan found himself being woken up by a rather obnoxious alarm that didn't sound like his own. But he decided that he was too tired to deal with it, which was also strange, because he knew he'd gotten to bed earlier than usual so he shouldn't be tired...or sore? He groaned lightly, still bleary eyed as he rolled out of bed and stumbled across the room to get to the door and out of it, the hallway still completely dark. He felt his way along the wall and made a small grunt of confusion. Since when was the bathroom on the left? He raised an eyebrow, walking into the room and sighing as he felt around for the light switch, flipping it on when he found it. Once he did, he yawned, looking around the bathroom curiously. Where the hell was he? Sighing, he blinked a few times, moving his hands up to rub at his face, and he stopped, gasping lightly as he turned to the mirror, promptly having to bite back a scream.

Ivan blinked as he looked at the reflection in the mirror. He...was really small now, obviously, since apparently he was a replica of Yao...or he was Yao...or something. He had no idea. He was just panicking, poking at his face with a confused expression and tugging at the unruly hair that he was trying really hard not to laugh at. He took a minute to actually think about being in another body, and he was really surprised that he wasn't freaking out at the moment. But...it was actually kind of cool. He'd never been this little before, and he actually smiled when he looked down at the enormous clothes that Yao apparently wore to bed. He hoped that Yao would have some answers, but first, he had to get ready and get to school and find him...or himself, since he assumed that if he was in Yao's body, then Yao had to be in his. Sighing, he came to the realization that he would have to shower to get this hair under control, so he went over to start the water, making it a point to stare directly at the ceiling as he got undressed.

Ivan finished showering and brushing out the long hair that he mentally cursed and came so very close to just chopping off before getting dressed and finding where Yao put his bag. He'd taken so long getting ready, not accustomed to actually having a morning routine, that as soon as he pulled on a jacket and the bag over his shoulder, he had to run downstairs and out the door, choosing to look around the house later, since he was sure they would be like this for a while. Creepy stuff like this didn't just get resolved in a day. He stepped out the door and looked around, wanting to figure out where he was, when he gasped, turning his head slowly to the left and promptly freezing. Since when did he live next door to Yao? What the hell was this? He had to be dreaming! He'd not once seen Yao come in or out of this house, and man was it weird. He shook it off, though, groaning before he turned to start towards the school.

Yao groaned as the alarm started blaring, and he reached out blindly to shut it off. He didn't want to get up yet, but he had another long day ahead of him, so he forced himself up. He blinked his eyes open, glancing at the clock, his eyes widening. He overslept! Why hadn't his alarm gone off sooner? He jumped off the bed, his legs tangled in the blankets, and promptly fell on the floor. He groaned, struggling to his feet before heading out into the hall. He frowned when it took him longer to find the bathroom than normal. Did it move overnight? He sighed in relief when he found it, fumbling around for the light switch. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the sudden change. He gasped as he looked in the mirror, a hand moving to cover his mouth as he stumbled backwards. No... This could not be happening to him. This had to be some weird dream... He pinched himself hard on the arm, hoping to wake up. Nothing. No, no no no no...

Yao had to take several deep breaths to keep himself under control. He could figure this out, he was sure. What could have possibly happened to make him switch bodies with the one person he couldn't stand? He couldn't think, everything just to much to take in. He needed to calm down and find Ivan, who he guessed would be in his body. Okay. Just get to school and they can figure it out and get themselves switched back. First... He found his gaze locked on his reflection, just now noticing that he was only wearing a pair of boxers. An embarrassed flush spread across his face, one he was more than glad no one could see, when he could clearly see just how defined Ivan's muscles on his chest and stomach were. He looked away quickly, not even wanting to think about it. He spun around, heading back the way he came. Just had to get dressed and get going and everything would be okay.

Yao went back to what he assumed to be Ivan's room and flipped on the light. He sighed before going about looking for some clothes. It took him longer than he was proud to admit, not having a clue where anything actually was. He finally managed to get dressed and he grabbed Ivan's school bag. He paused on the way out, having to turn around and grab the scarf, wrapping it around his neck. If they were going to be stuck like this for awhile, might as well at least make everyone else believe they were who they said they were. He hurried outside, pausing at the familiar street. It only took him a second to recognize his house, and he frowned. Not wanting to dwell on it though, he started towards school, hoping to catch sight of his body before first period started. Luck would have it, not even five minutes after he started walking, he spotted exactly what he was looking for further down the street. "Hey!" he called, hurrying to catch up.

Ivan's ears perked up as he heard someone calling, and he turned abruptly and tilted his head. This felt weird, looking at his own body coming towards him, and he felt a weird feeling twist in his stomach. He stopped walking, turning around to start walking back, his entire body tense. Is this really how Yao always saw him? No wonder everyone was scared of him...he was huge. He figured it just looked different from the other point of view. Once the met in the middle, Ivan looked up at the other, panic obvious on his face. "What the hell happened?" he inquired, nibbling at his lip nervously.

Yao came to a stop a few feet away from Ivan, not wanting to get to close to him. He tried not to frown, not liking just how small he looked, even though he should have known that already. He was one of the shortest in his group of friends, but it wasn't his fault! His mother was tiny! He shook his head slowly, needing to stay focused. "I have no idea." He said, racking his brain for any clue. It seemed like a lightbulb went off and he groaned. "The fortune cookies." His mom did go all Freaky Friday on them! Why and how did she do it?!

Ivan crossed his arm and cocked a hip, raising an eyebrow slowly. Really? Was he serious? "Okay, so you're saying your mom did some kind of freaky voodoo crap on us?" he asked incredulously, not believing it for a second. He almost laughed, but he couldn't, as he was too concerned with the fact that his body was being used by someone else and he had to live in this little tiny one. It was outrageous! He felt annoyance start to leak through his veins, and he had to bit his cheek to keep calm.

Yao narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms as well. "Do you have any other explanation then?" he asked. It was an acceptable explanation to him. That was how his mom had always gotten him and his siblings to behave when they were younger. All she had to do was threaten to use some ancient Chinese voodoo, and they would listen to everything she said.

Ivan just closed his eyes for a second, brow twitching in annoyance as he sighed. "No. I don't. But obviously, we're going to have to make this believable, so don't go around making an ass of me. I get enough crap at school already." he said, trailing off near the end. He hadn't even thought about this. Yao would see so much that he never wanted anyone to know, all the things in his life that he kept secret for a reason. But there was no helping it. "

Yao frowned, trying not to scoff. Like he would actually want anyone knowing he was in this guy's body. He would rather die. "I can say the same thing for you. Don't do anything embarrassing." Especially not in front of his friends. They may not be the most observant sometimes, but he didn't want them knowing what was going on. "I'm going to need your schedule for the day, from the moment you wake up to when you go to bed. I'll get you one of mine as well."

Ivan rolled his eyes, turning away from the other so they could start walking and wouldn't be late. "I know. And I'll have it for you at lunch. Meet me in the same place." he said, looking over his shoulder. "My class schedule is in the black binder." he said before he started walking again, ready to get this nightmare over with. It was bad enough that he had no idea what Yao's personality was actually like, but he also had to be around a large group of friends. He just hoped he could pull it off.

Yao nodded, before following after him. He kept a good distance between them, not wanting anyone to think they were actually walking together. "Mine is in the front pocket of my bag." he said, raising his voice just enough to be heard. He was still having a little trouble with walking, not used to all the extra body mass, but he was glad that he didn't end up tripping over his own feet.

Ivan gave a nod of response, reaching into the bag to pull the schedule out and start towards the school. He got to Yao's first period just fine, settling in and getting ready to work, knowing that Yao would kill him if he slacked off. Besides, even if it was Yao, he would have felt bad ruining someone's grades. The rest of the classes went by fine, the two of them keeping up the act throughout their class together as well, until lunch finally arrived, and Ivan made his way out to the front of the school, having to mentally remind himself not to climb onto his branch, as he wasn't himself at the moment. He instead leaned against the trunk, waiting for the other to come meet him. After this, he'd have to go sit with the rest of the group that he'd done a decent job of fooling so far, and he definitely wasn't looking forward to that.


End file.
